Choices
by JayGreen1402
Summary: {Levi x Eren Doctor's AU} No one likes to work during Christmas, except for doctor Levi Ackerman. Sadly for him, nurse Eren Jeager has been scheduled for this year as well. You get the point.
1. Chapter 1 (Main)

'' _Sooo_ unfair! I was supposed to meet my friends again! They are coming home for Christmas this year!'' Eren whined, his head pressed into his crossed arms on the table. He had just heard that he was on the Christmas and New Year shift for this year in the hospital.

''They go to war, and I have to sit here, that is bad enough, but not being able to see them on _Christmas?_ That man is nuts!'' There were more people sitting at the table, some uncomfortable sharing that their names weren't on the schedule for the upcoming week. Yet, they were relieved, they would be able to see their families.

''That really sucks for you, Eren.'' Marco, head of the nurse department gave Eren a kind smile. ''But at least you'll get to treat the fun parts, finally something else than removed appendixes and depressed cancer patients.''

Eren threw his arms up in the air. ''Yay! I get the stupids that like to play around with fireworks or burn their hands in the oven!'' He dropped his arms, giving Marco a very serious ''are-you-fucking-kidding-me'' look.

''You aren't the only one, Sasha and Connie will be there too.'' As if they would make it any better, they would only sneak into corners to share eggnog mouth-to-mouth, or worse. The thought of those situations made Eren shudder already.

''Which doctors are scheduled?'' Annie tried, who was also free. ''Let's see...'' Eren scrolled through the list that was sent to him by email. ''Mike, Auruo, Hanji and Levi...'' Annie frowned. ''But he was there last year too, he shouldn't have been scheduled unless he requested it. Who would request such a thing?''

Eren couldn't care less, on the outside. ''Someone that doesn't like Christmas, obviously.'' He shrugged.

He thought about it though, he himself had tried so hard not to be scheduled, but doctor Levi had requested it? What did that mean? Didn't he like Christmas? Why wouldn't he? Was it possible that he was all alone?

No... He would be with doctor Erwin and Hanji, no doubt. Hanji had been scheduled, Erwin hadn't, but Erwin had more say about whether he wanted to work at a given time or not, he was head of the cardiovascular department after all. Not that it mattered much, during Christmas, almost everyone was on at least standby for ER.

Eren sighed once more, he had missed Armin and Mikasa terribly over the past year, they had gone to war while he had to stay home. Eren had tried to get into the army, but he didn't qualify in the end, agility was too low or something. So he had to choose a study last minute, which had become pharmacy, and now he was a nurse at the hospital of Trost.

Not exactly his dream job, but it wasn't abnormally agonising either. It was five and time to go home for the weekend, so Eren packed his things and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Just before he left the hospital, his eye caught a glance of a short figure in a long white coat, black hair in an undercut the seemingly never disappearing frown on his face, doctor Levi Ackerman was standing in a room, talking to a patient or perhaps another nurse.

For a moment, Eren felt a light sting of jealousy in his chest, but he pushed it away: he was way past the stage of jealousy.

Five thirty AM, that was the time he was at the hospital the 24th of December, he would start at six, but to be on time for doctor Zachary, you had to be early.

In the time he still had before he had to work, Eren decided he would get a cup of coffee. He went to the staff canteen and walked to the machine. ''Never mind that, it is broken.''

Eren spun around on his heels, to see Levi sitting at the table; one leg lazily put over the other, arm over the back of the chair. ''But you do have...''

Eren's voice trailed off, fatigued and maybe in wonder as he watched Levi's features stretch as he lifted a cup to his lips and tilted his head back, eyes still open and -at least one was- locked on Eren.

''I broke it.'' Levi said, tossing the now empty cup over his shoulder, into the trash can, and of course it was a direct hit – the time it wouldn't be would be the time Eren joined the army: never. ''How?''

Admittedly, it was pretty insane for a man Levi's size to break a coffee machine, it was at least twice as big as he was. ''Couldn't read the stickers and pressed three different ones trice because it didn't work fast enough.''

His face showed no regret, shame or even sarcasm, just that ever-lasting frown of his. ''And then the thing decided to break down because it is shit quality.'' Well at least he was honest, right?

For no reason at all and to his own surprise, Eren chuckled. Maybe because it was five thirty, maybe because tonight was Christmas Eve, maybe because he really liked Levi's face and fantasizing about it.

''What's so funny?'' Levi frowned deeper, having absolutely no idea what was happening to the young nurse in front of him.

Had he said something funny? Was there something on his nose? That couldn't be it, he checked it this morning, before he walked into the canteen. What would Hanji say it was? He couldn't figure it out, oh where was that woman when you needed her? Why did she always have to be later than Eren?

''Nothing, it's nothing.'' Eren waved in front of his face, as if he was trying to wave away the cause of his sudden cheeriness.

''Ohayou!'' The door was slammed open, and in the door opening stood a woman with brown hair that was put up in a ponytail, glasses on her nose, and a grin baring her teeth.

 _Too late, four eyes._ Levi thought before Hanji stepped over to him, and attempted to hug him like she often did, and like she often did, she failed. Actually, Levi hardly accepted physical contact; even a hand on his shoulder, though meant reassuringly, was met with a judgemental frown.

''Oh right! It seems like the three of us and Christa are a team for these holidays.'' Teams? Since when did the hospital use teams? Probably a holiday thing.

''Two cute nurses, a smart doctor and a...'' Hanji looked at Levi, who gave her a death glare. ''Our always happy and up for anything Levi!'' She concluded, clapped her hands together and sending Levi the sweetest smile. ''I am not taking my break with you today Hanji.''

It was the only retort Levi could muster without losing his temper. Sounds strange? Levi would hardly lose his temper, but Hanji knew how to press his buttons, very well.

Maybe that was why they were friends, maybe it was because Hanji was one of the very few that had known Levi before he started working in the hospital. And in that context, very few means only one, not even Erwin had known Levi for that long.

''I'm not going to do it with Christa either, I don't know her well enough.'' Hanji was going to say something back, Eren might have wanted to say something back, but neither had the chance because the door was opened and a slightly crooked but happily smiling Christa walked in.

''Ohayou.'' She said in a sweet tone. She was probably the only relatively sane person in the room; Hanji was a mad doctor that would get overly enthousiastic over patients with difficult illnesses; Levi never smiled and Eren... ''I heard that we were working in teams this week, and I am in yours, right?''

Hanji nodded, walked over to the small girl and threw an arm over her shoulder. ''We are going to give every patient we meet the best of us, and in order to do that I have brought something I wanted to show you all at the same time. There is no backing out; it is an order directly from doctor Smith, so you can't decline.''

With a bright grin on her face, Hanji pulled out a small package, opened it and revealed four Christmas hats. Levi groaned almost too softly to be heard, Eren gasped but accepted it quite quickly - it was almost an improvement on the ugly nurse suit thing he usually had to wear. Christa clapped her hands and giggled enthousiastically. ''How lovely!'' She cheered. Levi exclaimed a ''For crying out loud.'' silently together with a face-palm.

The day wasn't much short of a regular day, except for giving wishes and more visiting hours, also the patients were showing improvements in mental state here and there.

They all loved the idea of the hats, or maybe that was because they made Christa seem like the perfect Christmas gift. Levi had attempted multiple times to throw his away or tuck it into his coat, but Hanji stopped him every time.

''Why don't you try it on?'' He had said, taking it off and almost handing it to a young boy in the children's department, but Hanji slapped his hand away and took _another_ Christmas hat from her pocket. ''Why don't you give this one to him? Look, it even has text on it!''

Indeed it did, on the white strap of the hat, it said ''Merry Christmas and a Healthy New Year!'' suitable for the hospital.

''Fucking bullshit...'' Levi mumbled to himself as he walked into the canteen at lunch time, taking off the hat and pushing it deep into his pocket.

''Do you really hate it that much?'' Eren smiled a little and tilted his head in questioning manner. ''Eren, I am a thirty year-old man with a height of 160 centimetres, how serious do you think people take me?''

Eren nodded. ''You have a point, but I do think that it looks pretty...'' he quickly stopped talking when Levi's eyes nearly pierced his. ''That it might improve the mental state of our patients because it might bring them more in the festive mood.'' Eren corrected himself, swallowing the word he wanted to say, _cute._ But who says that the doctor they work with looks cute?

Especially this one.

He deserved other words like handsome, hot or devine. Hold on, ''devine''? That was more of a taste, wasn't it? Now that Eren thought about it... what would Levi taste like? Would he be sweet? He didn't seem the type to have a sweet tasting skin, more of a... salty one. Salt coming from sweat, because he worked pretty hard, even if it didn't seem like that to everyone.

The words ''sweat'' and ''worked'' brought different images up in Eren's mind. Images of Levi working out, straining his muscles until they screamed, working the sweat out of his pores. Sweat slowly rolling down his toned sides or back... ''Oi Eren, are you still there?'' Levi snapped his fingers in front of Eren's face, abrubtly dragging him from his thoughts into reality.

''So why are you here?'' Levi looked up from his tea – which he got from a different machine that only gave hot water. He was tracing his finger around the edge of the small cup, nearly tipping it over.

''Because I work here.'' His answer was short, simple and seemed so logical, but Eren wasn't giving up.

''I heard you had to work last year around the Christmas holidays too, so why this year again?''

''Oh that...'' Strangely enough, Levi's eyes darted in different directions, as if searching for something, for maybe half a second. ''I signed up for it.''

So it was true, but then... ''Why?'' Eren leaned forward over the table curiously, eyes slightly widening. Levi gritted his teeth, eyes darting to the floor again.

''I don't like these holidays, I think they're useless.'' Eren leaned backwards now, frowning.

''Why would you dislike Christmas?''

''I'm an atheist.''

''So...?'' What was that supposed to explain, there were plenty of atheists in the world who celebrated and loved Christmas.

''During Christmas, we celebrate that Mary gave birth to Jesus, the child from God, but if I do not believe in God, Jesus or Mary, I have no reason to celebrate Christmas.''

''Oh... then what about the presents, and Santa Claus?''

''I'm not five...''

''The fun then? Going home for Christmas and seeing your family, unite...'' Eren was almost daydreaming again, he missed Armin and Mikasa so much it would almost physically hurt.

''I don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with.'' Slowly but surely, Levi's hand closed around the cup, which was made of paper.

''Then... Then celebrate it with me! We'll be free around the same time, you could come over to my house, or yours if you prefer that, I'll get you a present, we can sing toge-''

Levi's knuckles had went white and his eyes were looking at Eren so threathening that the other boy lost his ability to speak right that instant. ''I do not celebrate Christmas, not with my family, not with my friends, not with you, I just _don't,_ alright?'' Eren could only nod hastly.

The rest of the day should have went smooth, but it didn't: a patient threw up three times in a row just before Eren wanted to leave, and he had to stay till two AM to clean it up.

Then another patient decided it was time to go to the toilet by himself and tear his stitches: four AM.

By the time Eren was done, he felt nauseous and so exhausted that when he wanted to retrieve his bag from his locker, he didn't make it past a bench.

He was woken up by an alarm on his phone, which had thankfully not run out of battery. The alarm said only one thing, and Eren wondered why he would have forgotten it.

 _Doctor Levi Ackerman-san's birthday!_

He had set that alarm when he heard of the funny birthday date of the doctor he looked up to so much and decided to remember it. He had never told Levi though; last year, Eren wasn't working around Christmas, and the year before he tried to congratulate him, but simply didn't have the time. This would finally be the year Eren wished doctor Levi Ackerman a happy birthday.

But he wasn't just a great doctor to him, Levi was... an object of Eren's admiration.

He wouldn't admit it to Levi himself, but ever since Eren set foot in the hospital and Levi walked up to him to introduce him to everyone, he had a funny feeling in his stomach, heart and maybe his crotch area whenever he saw him.

Though, Eren had never seen Levi smile, not in the slightest. In those first moments, when he stepped in front of him and demanded Eren to follow him, Levi hadn't bothered with a smile.

There had been a time where Eren was lying in bed at night, unable to sleep, almost haunted by thoughts of that mysterious doctor.

He would think, fantasize, dream, until he couldn't take it anymore and let his hand slip into his pants or whatever kind of garment he was wearing and relieve himself, with his eyes closed and completely zoned out in the idea that it was Levi's hand around his throbbing erection, instead of his own.

However, he was past that now and he simply couldn't afford to think like that anymore. He had a life to live, things to do, friends and family to love.

Oh he would so much love a family of his own, whether it was with or without kids, over time, Eren had become almost desperate to love someone. Cuddling, making out in random places, coming home from work and not being alone, he would give up so much for that.

''Well good morning to you too.'' Eren's heart jumped, he had been lost in his thoughts again.

''Didn't expect you to be so early.'' Levi was towering over him, since Eren was still lying down on the bench. _Oh my back..._ It was most definetely going to kill him during the day.

''Well I uh... figured I might as well...'' What, was he going to tell the truth? That he had fallen asleep like a little kid after playing outside for hours on end, was he going to tell _doctor Levi Ackerman_ that?

There the old feelings were again; the need to appear cool - no he was no longer cool, appear like a respectable person. Stand out, but not too much, see him, but not always notice him, confident but not arrogant, simple but not reluctant...

''Stay the night?'' He didn't need to hide the truth from him, Levi would figure it out on his own just fine, that's probably also the trait that got him his medicine degree.

''You're wearing the same shirt you were yesterday.'' How had he seen that? Nurse's normal shirts were mostly hidden under their uniforms, you could only see them if you looked for them... Did that mean Levi had _looked_ for Eren's shirt?

Or he had seen it yesterday when Eren changed in the locker room, which must have been easy because he was so hazy from sleep that-

''And the same socks, in case you wear the same shirt twice in a row.'' This made Eren sit up and frown a lot deeper than he had before.

''Why do you know which socks I wear?'' Levi shrugged. ''Blue with dark navy or black stripes, very easy to see but everyone has them so it's okay, am I mistaken?'' Eren shook his head.

What were they doing? What time was it? Why hadn't he wished Levi a happy birthday yet? Last two questions could be answered or countered.

''Levi I just realised, it is your birthday today, isn't it?'' Levi's eyes narrowed. ''Yes, but leave out the wishes please, I don't like it.''

How typical for Levi not to like his own birthday. Everyone liked it, except special people, so of course Levi had to dislike it.

''Oh... okay then...'' Slightly defeated, Eren's gaze dropped to the floor. Simple blue tiles, easy to clean but not white like in the rest of the hospital, which was a big relief at times.

 _Why would he look at my socks?_

It was the thought that bothered Eren most throughout the day, as well as _I really need coffee._

He was sore, tired and sloppy. Papers were dropped in the hallways, patients got their lunch late, one even peed himself because Eren was still busy feeding a partially paralized young woman.

When he finially got his break, he didn't care that Levi sat down opposite of him, and did not take his eyes off him for a good five minutes.

Then, Eren dropped his head on the table and groaned. ''I would do _anything_ for some energy, even if it is only for fifteen minutes!''

Levi looked at him for a second when an idea came to mind. ''Would you mind alertness and possibly quickened heartbeat as side effects?'' Eren raised his head.

''What? No, that would be great actually.'' Levi nodded. ''Very well.''

Then he did something Eren didn't expect: within seconds, he raised himself, leaned over the table, gripped Eren's chin and kissed him full on the lips.

 _Hold on._ He did _what?_

Levi's lips were still on Eren's when he realised what was going on. His heartbeat rose frantically, and it was as if his mind took a full hit of ice cold water.

He was awake, very awake. Just as Eren was getting used to it and wanted to return the kiss, Levi pulled back and sat down, leaving Eren astonished on his table.

''You said you wanted an energy boost, I gave it to you: adrenaline.'' He licked his lips and let his eyes wander over the other boy. _Not bad._ It wasn't going to be bad until he could speak, and they still had four hours to work together, at the very least. But had he made a mistake? No, he had simply given Eren what he wanted.

Needless to say, those following four hours were killing to Eren. His eyes kept moving to Levi, to see if he was any different, if the kiss had changed him, but it seemed not.

Was Levi immune to awkward situations? It seemed like it.

There was one more thing; the more time passed, the more Eren looked, the more his imagination ran wild. Ideas stormed his head like tornadoes, fantasies worked their way in his system like viruses, riddening him of his concentration.

The energy somehow lasted though, Eren was hyped those last hours, and by the time it was five, he had an idea, it was stupid and wonderful and if it went wrong he would have to resign, but if it did work...

Eren left the hospital at a quarter past five, knowing Levi had to work for a bit longer, which was perfect. He headed straight home, which wasn't too far.

There, Eren dropped his work material and grabbed what he needed, his heart was pounding already. What was he doing? There was no time for sanity, he had to do what he needed to do.

Out with the safe games, this was a gamble he just _had_ to take.

When Levi opened the door to his apartment at six thirty, he let out a deep sigh of relief; finally some alone time.

Patients were like bugs to him at times, especially if one appeared to be the mother of someone he knew from primary school, why do women always remember birthdays? How do they do it? Terrible.

Then he noticed it: something was off, the apartment didn't feel as it should, someone had been here, or was here still.

It quickly became clear what exactly was off to Levi when he entered the living room. There, on the floor, dressed in the same clothes as the two days before – ew- sat a boy of about twenty-five years old, browsing through his DVDs.

 _What is he doing here and why is he touching my DVDs?_ Good question.

''Neh Levi, which one do you like best? I can't choose, and it is your turn to, either way.''

Eren acted as if he and Levi watched films together a lot, that they took turns choosing DVDs.

What was he thinking? Was he drunk? Levi smelled no b- well not smell, but next to Eren stood a small bottle of wine. ''Since it's your night, I got your favourite.'' How did he...?

Eren tilted his head sidewards over his shoulder.

''Have you lost your tongue?''

Slowly, everything started to dawn on Levi, Eren's occasional but regulated looks in his direction, random questions he asked, a certain tenseness he displayed when they were close.

This move was the final one, after that, he would never see him again- _no._ He still wanted to see Eren, see him walking through the halls, sometimes slipping or cursing because something had slipped. His shirt dirty or torn, putting his caramel skin on display.

Caramel, that was a good name for Eren's skin colour. Would it taste like that? Would a certain sweetness tingle his tastebuds if Levi let his tongue explore that caramel skin?

Suddenly, he was more than eager to find out.

So he dropped on his knees next to Eren and pointed at the shelf. ''I haven't watched that one in ages.'' He had no idea which film he was pointing at, it didn't matter, there was only one thing that mattered right now.

There was only one thing that had mattered for a long time. It had been in the back of his head for a long time, whining to be heard.

All it had needed was a simple little push, Levi's consciousness realised it later than his body did, because his hand was already sliding into Eren's, intertwining their fingers. It didn't take long for their lips to find each other, without an excuse this time.


	2. Chapter 2 (Explanation)

''Where did you get all this?''

Eren smiled. ''Should I just tell the whole story?'' He could imagine Levi would want to know, it was kind of a mystery to appear in someone's house all of a sudden.

''I gathered some information about you over time, I think I even know your favourite colour.'' He had asked that, Levi had answered ''black'' at the time because he was having an awful day, but it usually was another colour.

''Navy, right?''

''How do you know?'' Eren scratched the back of his neck, smiling a little awkwardly.

''I asked Hanji, she also told me the wine thing and gave me a key to your apartment.'' Hanji had a key to it instead of the neighbours. The neighbours weren't nice anyway; they were loud and every time they opened their door, there would be a ton of things lying around. They also had a dog and that animal smelled.

''Hanji gave you a key?'' Eren nodded.

''Anyway, I went home before you did so I had some time to grab my things...''

Levi held up his hand to silence him. ''When did you get the wine? All shops are closed.'' Another awkward smile. ''I have had it for a while actually, I just never opened it.''

Silence.

Levi just sat there, confused, then something about his expression changed, Eren couldn't tell what it was at the start because Levi looked at the ground. When he looked back up, he was smiling, with his eyes, that is, his mouth remained unchanged.

His facial expression could be described with a lot of words, but _gratitude_ would be the one that summarised it best. ''Thank you, Eren, for all this.''

Eren smiled brighter than ever, his cheeks reddened a bit. ''I am glad I could be of service.''

After a dinner of super cliché and slightly sticky spaghetti they settled themselves onto the couch with a glass of wine in their hands and The Woman in Black getting ready to play.

''I love Daniel Radcliffe!'' Eren had said when he held the disc out to Levi, who took it with a frown. ''You have no idea what kind of film this is, do you?''

Eren rolled his eyes. ''An old lady in black clothes, how bad can it be?''

He took those words back about thirty minutes later, hiding behind his hands. ''I don't like this film at all!'' He exclaimed scared.

''You can hide behind me, if you want.''

The words had escaped Levi without much thought, and at first he wished he had thought about them more, until Eren pushed his face into Levi's shoulder as deep as he could. He smelled nice, a bit like the hospital, but it had been a while since he'd been there so the scent was almost taken over by Levi's. Words for that scent were difficult to find, so Eren didn't think too much about it and just breathed it in.

He was up again a moment later, yelling at the screen: ''Don't do it! Don't go back there! Just grab your things and leave while you're still alive!''

Levi could only smile like he'd done before as his arm slowly made its way around Eren's waist. When Eren realised it, he looked at Levi, who simply looked at the TV, not that Eren minded that Levi touched him, he liked it, he just didn't expect it.

Whatever, they were sitting together on Levi's couch, it was Christmas and there was a scary film running, why not enjoy it while it lasted?

They had what you would call a ''moment'' there, together. Just the two of them, gradually getting closer as time passed.

When the film neared its end, Eren sat on the couch, leaned forward on his knees, doing fairly okay until he saw the final shot before it ended.

He screamed and shot backwards. ''How? That is so unfair! What's going to happen? Is he dead? Why is that woman still out there? Everyone is going to die!''

He turned to Levi. ''You have seen this before, how do you live with it! Maybe she'll come here and kill us all!'' Eren cried out, but in response Levi only raised an eyebrow and said: ''We're not kids, and it is a work of fiction.''

Eren decided he was done with the world and pressed his face back into Levi's shoulder, except now he was sitting on front of him instead of next to him. That allowed Levi a very nice view of the part of Eren's back where his shirt was pulled up a bit because it was too small for him. His hand was on the soft skin before his mind had registered it, making Eren stir and Levi mentally slap himself in the face for not thinking his actions through like he usually would.

Eren raised his head, but instead of leaning forward to kiss Levi as he wanted to, he yawned.

 _Damn you body._

''Wouldn't it be time for you to go home?'' It was a reflex, Levi always asked it when someone yawned, but the truth was, he didn't really want Eren to go home.

''And go out there while that woman is still out there, on my own? No way.'' Maybe it was an excuse, maybe it was the truth, he didn't even know it himself, he did know that he wanted their moment to last, as long as was possible.

''Okay,'' and then what? What was he supposed to answer? It was a strange feeling but he didn't want to mess up, he didn't want to scare Eren away with a rude answer, even if he didn't mean it.

''Don't you think it's super warm here?'' Eren sat himself on Levi's lap, facing him and pulled his shirt over his head. ''Are you flirting with me?''

Eren blushed, but laid his finger on Levi's lips. ''Don't ask such difficult questions.''

Levi raised an eyebrow. ''You're cliché.''

The only answer was a chuckle, followed by a kiss on his cheek. Now it was Levi's turn to blush, even though he didn't really want to, but the body does what it wants.

Nevertheless, Levi had a shirtless boy sitting on his lap, and a _cute_ one at that.

He thought about resisting the urge to touch him, but realised that touching him was exactly what Eren was aiming for. So he mentally tossed aside his worries and let his fingers trail along Eren's side, licking his lips in very fast growing desire for more.

 _Finally._

Eren thought as he nearly crashed their mouths together. At first, it could hardly be called a kiss, their lips were just getting used to each other, but soon enough they figured how perfectly they fit together, and Levi parted his lips, urging Eren to do the same.

That did not take very long, taking in consideration that Eren was just as, or probably more eager than Levi to get to touch him at last.

Levi's tongue entered Eren's mouth, who, at the feeling of it, softly moaned, even more so when Levi's hands urged him down onto his lap more. Eren's cheeks immediately gained colour in embarrassment, but since they both had their eyes closed, there was no one to notice.

Needless to say, Eren's moans turned Levi on more than they should have. His hands gripped Eren's thighs as he tried to remain in control of himself.

Even though he wanted him right there, right then, he couldn't just take him as he pleased. Something in him urged to not rush things, but make sure that their first time together would be so good Eren would come back begging for more.

''Levi we should...'' Eren laid his forehead against Levi's and tried to get his breathing pattern back to normal, somehow.

''We should probably move...''

Levi nodded, his eyes followed Eren as he stood up. He got to his feet as well and led Eren to the bedroom, their fingers laced together.

Eren sat down on the bed, gesturing Levi to come to him with his hand, _what is he waiting for?_

He knew it a second later, when Levi's hand took a hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

''You're right, it's pretty warm here.'' Levi standing there, shamelessly showing off his body, made Eren's heartbeat go mental, it got worse when Levi tilted his head and, while his tongue licked his lips, clicked his belt open.

Then he kicked the door closed and dropped his pants.

''Why don't you strip for a bit? Or would you prefer me doing it?'' His voice was low and his lips suddenly very close to Eren's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

''Y-you can do it...''

Eren gasped when Levi's tongue, that had been at his lips just a moment ago, slowly circled his ear. Just as he thought he had a chance to be a little dominant towards Levi, lips were pressed against his jaw, and his hot breath flowed down his neck.

Levi's hand fidgeted with the button on Eren's jeans a while before it opened with a soft _pop_. Eren helped Levi by wriggling his hips until the jeans were at his thighs where Levi could easily remove them.

''Skinny jeans are such a bother,'' he whispered before going back to kissing Eren's neck, who laid down, having decided Levi could lead as much as he wanted.

By the time Levi's lips reached Eren's hips, he was a squirming, shaking, moaning mess.

''Let's get you out of these.'' Levi shrugged off Eren's boxers, and his own afterwards because the other's noises got him _straining._

When he raised his head to Eren, he noticed that he'd raised his knees, shielding off his crotch. He frowned, was something up?

He was quite sure Eren didn't have an erectile dysfunction, unless his penis was that big by itself, _oh doctor's thoughts,_ he groaned.

He moved up, peeking over Eren's knees. ''D-don't look a-at me...''

This deepened Levi's frown.

''Why wouldn't I?''

Didn't he understand Eren was ashamed? How confident was Levi about himself? Eren hid his face behind his hands, feeling the heat of it on his palms. Levi's hand slid between his knees down over his thighs, making him whimper and a moan already forming in his throat.

 _Why am I so oversensitive to him? It is embarrassing._

But instead of going straight down, Levi took his time exploring every part of him, kissing and touching his thighs and gently laying his legs down at his sides.

''It's alright,'' he said, though he wasn't exactly sure what was alright. Eren's insecurity? He'd been nearly naked for longer, what was the problem with being completely naked?

It calmed Eren down a bit though, he wanted to put his hands on his chest, but this objective

changed when Levi let his tongue trail form the tip of Eren's erection all the way to the base.

Eren's right hand grasped the back of Levi's head, not caring about whether he would pull out a few hairs or not, his left hand curled around the sheets.

Due to this action, Levi was forced to open his mouth and take Eren in as far as he could.

Nearly choking, he remembered that swallowing makes the choking feeling go away, and so he did.

Apparently, this was a sort of weakness of Eren's, whose lips parted in a moan that might have been too loud but _who cares._

Using Eren's hand as a guide for his pace, Levi sucked him off in a first slow but quickly becoming faster tempo. It didn't take too long for the muscles in Eren's body to contract, and the hand on his head tightened its grip as Eren's back arched and he cried out in pleasure.

Without thinking too much about it, Levi swallowed down his cum together with the saliva that had collected itself in his mouth.

He pulled back and nearly dropped, gasping for air, and that while he wasn't the one that had just climaxed.


	3. Chapter 3 (Bonus)

''Mikasa? What are you doing?''

''I want to see Eren tonight.''

''Is that blood fake?''

''Yes. You want to see him too, right?''

''Yes but...''

''You bring me in.''

''O-okay...''

Eren was on ER tonight, of course, it was New Year's Eve, almost all nurses were, except for the ICU ones, who couldn't leave their fields easily. Suddenly, someone came in he didn't expect.

''Mikasa! Armin! What are you guys doing here?''

That was before he noticed the bloody bandage that was wrapped around Mikasa's hand.

''We were testing our fireworks, Mikasa let go of it too late and...'' That definitely wasn't something Mikasa would do, but that was none of the matter right now. Mikasa's hand had turned into a bloody bump and she needed to be treated.

The first doctor to arrive was Hanji, she put Mikasa on a bed and opened a drawer for a syringe with sedation drugs in it. Hanji closed the curtains, leaving Eren and Armin outside.

''It sucks we couldn't spend New Year's Eve together, this probably wouldn't have happened either...'' Armin said, a little softer than usual, his eyes casted on the ground. ''How bad did it look? Do you think they will have to amputate her hand? Then she will have to resign from the army! What will she do?''

Questions flowed from Eren now that he had taken in the situation a bit. ''I don't know...'' Armin chewed his lip, not sure whether he should tell the truth or not.

But before he could speak, Hanji threw open the curtains and pointed at Eren.

''I think it is your break time now, why don't you take that boy with you?'' Eren frowned. ''But he isn't allowed to be there...''

Hanji winked. ''You don't want to spend your last break of the year on your own, do you?'' She had a point, but wasn't it too early to take a break? His shift started hardly two hours ago...

''Go, soldier!'' Hanji said, saluting Eren and gesturing him to go away. Eren just followed the order and went away, to the canteen.

In the canteen was hardly anyone except... ''Mikasa!'' She was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of her, both of her hands seemed fine.

''What? I don't get it? Where did you get the coffee? I thought the machine was broken!'' Why did he bother about the coffee? Mikasa had come in the ER without a hand, and now she was sitting here, with both her hands.

''I fixed the machine, someone probably hit a button too hard and that's why it crashed, I just fixed the button, opened the door and put a few misplaced screws back.''

Okay that was very typically for Mikasa.

''What about your hand?'' That was the real question here, right?

''It was fake, I just needed to get into the hospital, and doctor Zoë helped me out.'' Eren wasn't sure what to think exactly, but he was very glad that he would be able to celebrate New Year's with his friends, sort of. It was ten thirty, and his break would last only twenty minutes, so he would still have to work at midnight, but this would do.

''We don't have champagne though, we don't have any alcohol except for ethanol to clean the wounds with.'' He scratched his head.

''That shouldn't be necessary, should it?'' Armin smiled and sat down. ''We can work with coffee.'' Eren nodded and sat down too.

''So how are you guys?'' It wasn't as if he hadn't seen them in a year, Eren was free from work the 27th and they had hung out the whole day, they had even went for some Christmas shopping.

''Not much different than last time, except a little fatter. I think we have only eaten sweets since we returned.'' The three of them laughed, then Eren started fidgeting with his nails.

''I think I have to tell you guys something...'' They had been together for a whole day, yet he hadn't found the moment or courage to tell them about Levi. He hadn't been too sure about them as a couple at that time either, but now he was, sort of.

''You know doctor Ackerman?'' They both nodded, and Eren thought he saw a smile on Armin's face, and maybe a slight flicker of jealousy in Mikasa's eyes.

''I...'' Where was he going to start? What was he going to say? ''We uh... sort of...''

Armin's face lit up and got a very mischievous expression.

''So how is he?''

''What?'' He said that a lot today.

''You know...'' Armin leaned forward to Eren.

''Is his dick as big as he makes it seem?'' Eren shot back, blushing too madly for his own idea.

''Armin!''

Armin was the last person he expected to ask such things. Jean maybe, but he wasn't here right now, he was with Marco, celebrating Christmas and New Year's together, they were so lucky.

''Well we haven't really had sex yet but...'' His cheeks were really burning now.

''I want to see him.'' Mikasa stated, as expected. ''I suppose we could arrange that.''

Eren wasn't really sure how much Levi would like that, but if Mikasa wanted to see him, why not? They would probably have to meet some day, if Levi and Eren worked out as he hoped they would.

''But what have you done? And how did you get to him?'' Eren opened his mouth and hardly closed it for the rest of his break, talking about how he got into Levi's apartment and how they had been together for the rest of that night.

When he was done, he had to return to the ER, and Armin and Mikasa had to go home. ''We will see you tomorrow, okay?''

''Okay, see you and be careful with those fireworks!''

It was four AM and Eren finally opened the door to his apartment, exhausted. He had last spotted Levi when a boy with a bleeding face was brought in, which was at one AM.

The boy had probably been messing with fireworks, he wouldn't be the first one. Levi had been appointed to take care of the boy, and the last view Eren got of him was of his hands, as they tilted back the boy's head to get a better look at the wounds.

That got Eren fantasizing about Levi's hands, those long slender fingers that felt every single inch of his body, how they gripped in his hair at times when they were making out or how they curled up when Eren found a weak spot.

''Good morning.'' Just as he thought he wouldn't see him for a while, Levi was sitting on the couch.

''You did give your neighbour a key.'' Levi tapped the glass he was holding with his nails, leading Eren's attention once again to his hands. Suddenly, he longed to feel them on his body.

''Say Levi, why don't you close the curtains and get comfortable? I'll be right back.''

Levi's lips curled slightly when Eren asked him to close to curtains, but he had already passed him on his way to his bedroom and was too late to see it. Levi did as he was asked, closed the curtains and laid down on his back on the couch, however he almost shot up when he heard the sound of something clattering to the ground.

''It's alright! That was just a book!'' What was he doing in there? About two minutes later, Eren emerged from the hall, wearing a jacket that reached halfway his thighs.

And nothing else.

Or so it seemed, since there was no other visible clothing on him.

''You are actually in a position that couldn't be more perfect.'' Eren sent Levi a seductive grin, making the other swallow.

Eren straddled Levi, leaning forward with his mouth open to take a deep breath before they kissed.

Soon enough, Levi flipped them over, and unzipped Eren's jacket. Eren's cheeks got a deep red colour when it was revealed to Levi he wasn't completely naked under it.

Instead, he was wearing something that would be called a suit, though it hardly covered his body. Two straps on his shoulders that went over his torso, formed a cross over his chest and connected to the bottom piece of the suit that was basically a very short skirt and G-string.

Levi's pupils dilated visibly and he licked his lips, eyeing Eren.

''This... is what took you so long...''

Eren nodded, hardly daring to look at Levi. He wasn't exactly ashamed because he knew he looked pretty good, but the confidence he had before was slipping away.

Without speaking, Levi picked Eren up, dropping the jacket, and carried him to the bedroom. _I am not having sex on a couch for the first time with him._ That was guaranteed to go wrong.

Luckily for him, Eren hardly struggled while he carried him, so he put him on the bed and quickly closed the door. He wanted to touch him, _so_ bad, but before he could do that, some measures had to be taken.

His hands were reaching for his shirt when Eren stood up and pulled him down onto the bed. ''Let me do that for you.''

Very slowly and carefully, Eren started to kiss Levi's neck, who closed his eyes and let out a content sigh in response.

Eren's hands worked their way up Levi's shirt, feeling his skin. It was a little rough, but not in a bad way, besides that, Levi's body always radiated warmth, even if it was freezing outside, which made him very attractive and nice to hold.

Not to mention that he reacted pretty strong to Eren's antics, he wasn't as oversensitive as Eren, but still, it wasn't as if he had never let Eren hear him moan.

Eren removed the shirt and kissed his chest, quickly and almost doubtful at first, but when Levi, also to his own surprise, let out a soft whimper, Eren decided to try again. This time, he put his hand on his back and let his lips caress every single inch of skin he could find. Slightly tensed muscles, the rough skin, the warmth...

''Relax,'' Eren said, letting his tongue flick over Levi's nipple, eyes immediately shooting up to see his reaction. Of all the reactions Eren could have expected, this would be the last one: Levi bit his bottom lip and he was blushing, something he never did.

Who'd have thought finding weak spots was so easy?

Eren now very slowly ran his tongue over the hardened bud again, nearly agonising Levi. He decided it was time to make Levi feel what he felt when he was touched.

Eren brought one hand up to twist Levi's nipple between his fingers, while using his mouth to very lightly suck on the other, tongue circling around it. The response Levi gave was more than worth it, he tried to hide it, but he was moaning like he'd done never before and his chest rose and fell more and more rapidly as time went by.

''E-Eren... Ah-h... D-don't tease me like that...''

Eren looked up innocently. ''Why? You seem to enjoy it.'' He brought their faces on equal level.

''Embarrassed?''

That only made Levi blush more.

Eren giggled, he _giggled,_ and pressed his lips to Levi's, putting his arm around his neck and pushing himself onto his lap. Their tongues almost danced as Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, grinding their lower bodies together, and they both had to take a second to breathe before Levi laid Eren on his back and hovered over him.

They wanted to continue to kiss but Eren also wanted to take off Levi's jeans and somehow that did not go together.

Levi pressed his lips to Eren's forehead, the top of his head, temple, anywhere he could reach while Eren tried to figure out exactly how it was possible that Levi had taken off his pants so easily and in such a sexy way before, he himself could hardly open the belt.

Levi helped him out and felt Eren's hands pulling his jeans down moments later. Those hands also worked down his underwear and Levi kicked the garments away.

''Open up,'' he demanded, and Eren obeyed, opening his mouth and letting Levi push his fingers into it. It was a common technique really, using saliva as lube, sometimes Levi even used it for- _why do I think of that now?_ It was irrelevant and almost a turn-off, that is, until he felt Eren's tongue circle his fingers.

His facial expression went really well with it, his cheeks weren't red but still slightly pinker than usual and he looked at Levi through his eyelashes.

 _Dear God._

He thanked Eren silently for removing his boxers as his other hand took off the G-string and tossed it somewhere. Levi's fingers were nearly dripping with saliva by this time and he pulled them back, letting his hand slide down Eren's inner thigh, leaving a thin line of the slightly slimy liquid as it went.

''Raise your knees.'' He didn't have to explain why and Eren probably wanted him just as bad, so he did as he was told without resolve.

Very carefully and a little scared to hurt him, Levi pushed one finger into Eren, who didn't whimper or cry out in pain, but just groaned. Soft at first but as soon as Levi started to move a bit Eren started making noises he didn't know existed.

''There's... I got lube in the nightstand...''

Eren almost started to relax, which was a little too soft for Levi's liking, so he added a second finger, making Eren arch his back a tad and groan again.

Trying not to move the rest of his body too much, Levi reached for the nightstand, opened the drawer and took out the tube. It wasn't completely full and Levi wondered if Eren used it to masturbate and what he would think of and if he- _why do I have these kinds of thoughts?_

Slowly, Levi retracted his fingers, making Eren whimper softly at the absence of them, and wiped them on the sheets. Fingering and watching him was one thing, applying lube on his own erection while Eren was lying there, trembling a little and red, radiating heat, was another, and way more difficult.

''L-Levi... Hurry p-please...'' Eren breathed, eyes flickering from the ceiling to Levi and back.

''Patience, my love.'' Those last two words had slipped from him, probably because in the state he was in, he could hardly think, let alone remain a hold of that thing called 'common sense'.

Not that it had a bad effect, it actually turned Eren on a bit, but it mostly filled his stomach with butterflies and his chest with something that only could be called excitement.

He nodded, and opened his mouth to say something but Levi had taken a hold of the inside of his knee, squeezing it a bit and raised it before entering him, partly, which made Eren gasp at the feeling as his eyes fluttered closed.

''D-don't be too fast I-'' Despite not having been able to finish his sentence, Levi knew what Eren was going to say, so he took it maybe a little too slow for his liking while he pushed himself further into him.

Eren covered his mouth and tried to remain a little silent for the sake of his neighbours, though he knew he would probably fail, considering Levi had only just filled him.

Thrusting in this position was a little difficult but Eren wrapped his leg around Levi's waist, giving him the freedom of using his hands to hold himself up. Levi placed his hands next to Eren's shoulders and his knees somewhat in ratio with the rest of his body, creating space for the heat to go and the opportunity to move.

As Levi shifted in and out of him, Eren brought his hands up to Levi's shoulder blades, digging his nails into the skin. For a moment, he wondered if Levi minded it, but he got a _moan_ for an answer, so the answer was probably no.

Speaking of moans, Levi used to be able to contain himself at least a bit in that area, but that ability soon faded when Eren came into view. It was as if the brakes in his brain had snapped, making him incredibly noisy in his opinion.

This way, it wouldn't take long for him to reach the peak to his orgasm, and it was likely that counted for Eren too. Tension was building up in his muscles, but before he felt the definite contractions, Eren started to mutter.

''Ah... L-Levi I...'' He concluded with a louder ''Aahh...'' And as he came, his lips formed a single word:

''Levi...''

Not very loud, but good enough for Levi to drop to his forearms and climax just after Eren did.

''Y-you came... I-inside of me...'' Eren said, softly, hands finding their way down Levi's back into an embrace.

Levi took a deep breath and exhaled a moan into Eren's ear, making him shudder. ''Yeah...'' A short pause. ''Do you mind?''

Eren shook his head and shuddered again when Levi pulled back out of him, nearly collapsing on him. Eren's fingers followed the line of Levi's jaw as he raised his head, leading them into a kiss.

They laid tangled together a while later, their minds still behind on what had just happened. ''I... have a question for you.''

Levi's eyes found Eren's as he stroked his hand with his fingertips.

''Do you want to commit yourself into a relationship with me?''

Eren giggled at his choice of words, it sounded so formal. ''Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.''

He smiled and kissed Levi's nose.

To his surprise, when he laid his head back face to face with Levi's, he was smiling, truthfully, with the corners of his mouth curled up into a nearly perfect angle.


End file.
